


果糖《第三次拥抱》CH51~55【完】

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Relationships: kookgi
Kudos: 7





	果糖《第三次拥抱》CH51~55【完】

51.

闵玧其开始打第一个哈欠的时候田柾国一下就被吓醒了。他偏着脑袋迷迷糊糊地看着驾驶座上的人，发现闵玧其有犯困的苗头自己也不敢打瞌睡。田柾国压低声音，“困了是吧？”  
闵玧其又是一个哈欠，“有点儿。”  
田柾国看一眼导航，“好像还有三公里就到能到服务区，到了你停车，换我来开？”  
“好。”闵玧其不跟他争，“我是有点困了，主要夜路开起来没意思。”  
田柾国笑笑不说话。

凌晨三点多的高速路上车很少，凌晨三点多的服务区停着的车就更少了。  
后排的闵震和祁卉是真的睡熟了，开车进服务区的时候连续经过了几个减速带两人都没有惊醒。田柾国先下车去了厕所，洗手的时候顺便捧了一把凉水洗脸，这才走回去换了闵玧其。他拉开驾驶室的门，“你下去吧，一会儿我来开。”  
闵玧其顺手拿走了放在车里的那包烟，结果手腕被田柾国抓住。“怎么？”  
“少抽点。”田柾国松开手，“一会儿我开车，你安心睡一会儿。”  
闵玧其笑笑，“我心里有数。”

临上车之前闵玧其又去服务区内的小超市逛了一圈。照现在这个开车的速度，他们在八点多的时候应该就能到老家所在城市高速出口。说实话闵玧其也不太清楚剩下的路况，只能先把第二天的早饭准备好。  
“你买这么多东西？”田柾国见他上车就准备发动汽车。  
闵玧其点点头，“早饭。”  
“想的真周到。”田柾国夸他，“那我们出发？”  
“出发吧。”

或许是靠着垫子并不能睡的很舒服，天还没亮的时候闵震就醒了。田柾国下意识看了一眼闵玧其—对方说不睡不睡，最后还是搭着外套昏睡了过去。反倒是他，熬过那个最困的点以后就越来越精神。  
“累吗？”闵震对他还是依然和颜悦色，“要不要换我来？”  
田柾国摇摇头，“我还好。等下了高速可能要换你来，我没来过不认识路。”  
闵震笑笑，“恩，不用你说我也知道。”他拿出手机确认了一下时间，“正好，老家有亲戚给我发信息说会根据时间在出口附近等我们。”  
“很难找吗？”田柾国问道。  
“恩，这几年重新修了路，市里镇里也都有改造美化。”闵震说着看了眼窗外，他叹气，“太阳快出来了。”

听他这么一说田柾国也下意识地往旁侧看去。连续几个都没有变化过的浓厚夜色在不知不觉中混入了深沉的蓝色，接着在蓝色和黑色的分界线边缘分裂出一条不太明显的浅色的线。“没想到还能顺便看个日出。”  
闵震笑笑，“当兵的时候会轮流值班站岗，我总是喜欢站最后一班。”  
“因为可以看日出吗？”  
闵震摇摇头，“因为看到日出，好像就能看到希望。”  
田柾国觉得他话里有话，就没敢往下接。  
闵震很快又开口了，“你那么喜欢画画，画过日出吗？”  
“没有机会。”田柾国想了想，“读大学的时候有朋友约我一起去爬山看日出，我当时就想着要背上画板，机会难得可以画一幅。没想到我们几个人都睡了过去，又忘记上闹钟。醒来的时候太阳已经出来了。”他笑着转移了话题，“叔叔你饿吗？要不要吃点东西。”  
“我不饿。你什么时候买的？我都不知道。”  
田柾国开口，“中途我跟玧其哥换着开车，他去便利店买的。”  
闵震一下没了言语。

太阳完全升起以后，车内的温度也慢慢上来了。还睡着的闵玧其和祁卉也慢慢醒来。闵玧其睡的肩膀又僵又痛，“怎么不叫我？”  
“看你睡着了就没叫。”田柾国答道，“不过也快到了。”  
闵玧其解开安全带稍微活动了一下，又把那个便利店的袋里拎起来，“爸，阿姨，你们吃点东西吧。”  
闵震明显不想搭理他，只把那句话当耳边风。还是祁卉笑着接了袋子，“好，还是玧其想的周到。”她从里面拿了牛奶和饼干，又把袋子递了回去。一盒牛奶被塞进闵震手里，“你吃一点。”  
闵震“恩”了一声，却迟迟没有动作。  
闵玧其倒不觉得尴尬，他坐回去又问田柾国要吃什么。  
“我随便。”田柾国看了眼外面的路标，“很快就到出口了。你先吃吧。”

来接他们的人是闵玧其的表叔还是堂叔，田柾国没太听清楚。他和闵玧其站在最后面，偷偷拉着对方的手握了握。闵震介绍到他的时候，他也笑笑学闵玧其喊了一声叔叔。对方的年龄比闵震还要大一些，寒暄几句以后又说他们太辛苦了，非要连夜开回来。“还好是喜丧，老人家走的时候也没有痛苦。”  
闵震若有所思地点点头，“哥，那麻烦你前面带路吧。我们跟在后面。”

换成闵震开车，田柾国也不好坐去后面，再者祁卉也不一定愿意坐去副驾驶。结果他们转身往车那边走的时候，祁卉直接拉开了副驾的门。田柾国跟闵玧其对视一眼，自然坐去去后座。听说从高速出口到太奶奶住的乡下还要开一个半小时，闵震扭头就让田柾国休息一会儿。为了避免跟闵玧其互动会有尴尬，田柾国本来还戴着耳机听歌，后来生物钟也放弃和身体的疲惫做抵抗，抱着薄毯睡了过去。中途有感觉到某段路不太好走，可他贪恋睡眠状态的舒适，眼皮睁开看了顶多有两秒就又睡了过去。  
醒来的时候他还在车里，不过车子应该是已经停了下来。田柾国迷迷糊糊睁开眼，伸手抓了矿泉水瓶子到嘴边灌了几口才慢吞吞地坐起来。前面的闵震和祁卉都不在，只有旁边坐着的闵玧其在看着自己笑。“到了？”开口才发现自己嗓子哑的可以，田柾国连忙又喝了一口水润嗓子，“他们呢？”  
“刚到。”闵玧其伸手戳他的脸，“都睡出印子了。”  
田柾国脑袋还晕，随手揉了一下脸就说要下去。闵玧其让他先把外套穿好，“不急，还不到我们进去的时候。你可以先在车里坐一会儿。”  
“不坐了。”虽然在车里他也不敢太过分，飞快地抱着闵玧其蹭了一下就说先下车到处逛逛。

52.

鼻腔里是纸钱和香燃烧后的味道。  
田柾国跟在闵玧其后面，踩在了这片他从未涉足过的土地上。闵玧其很长时间没有回来过，倒也没失去大方向。更何况他们停车的地方不远，哪怕凭借哀乐的声音也能找到搭起来的灵堂。  
“其实我有点害怕。”快走到院子门口的时候闵玧其突然停住脚步。“在车上的时候我做了噩梦。”  
田柾国也跟着停下来，“梦到了什么？”  
“我梦到那天在茶室跟我爸摊牌的场景。不过和现实不同，梦里的他在听我说完以后就晕了过去。我慌慌张张地拿出手机想叫救护车，却怎么都按不对数字。最后我再看到他的时候，他在停尸房里。”闵玧其低下头，“恍恍惚惚之间我都不太清楚那究竟是做梦还是现实。要说是现实，我明明记得那天最后是你来茶室找了我；要说是梦，我怎么又一直醒不过来。”  
田柾国忍不住收回了想要放到对方肩膀上的手。  
“后来好像是听到你和我爸说话的声音，我才醒过来。”闵玧其脸上的表情说不出是要笑还是要哭，他回头看了一眼田柾国，“确认了那是梦也没有很轻松，总觉得我让他失望了。当然，我现在跟你说这些不是因为我想要反悔，只是......可能心里还是觉得很对不起他吧。”  
“我明白的。”田柾国又想起祁卉的那一巴掌。

痛是真的痛。  
他是血肉之躯，祁卉没有一点含糊，实实在在地拍在了他的脸上。可田柾国知道，祁卉的心只会更痛。所以一句没什么重量的“对不起”才被他反复咀嚼。  
“哥，跟我在一起如果你不快乐......”田柾国话还没说完闵玧其就抓住了手，“跟我进去吧。”  
田柾国被他牵着踏入了正在做法事的院子。中间是正在忙碌着念经的和尚，有几个直系血亲在太奶奶的遗体周围盘坐着，剩下的人全在周围一圈或站或坐。田柾国觉得牵着手不太好，于是轻轻地抽出了手。“闵玧其。”  
“恩？”闵玧其一时还没反应过来他直接叫了自己的名字，“怎么了？”  
田柾国退到他身后，“有我在，我不会让你不快乐的。”

法事结束以后他们这些刚赶回来的小辈依次过去跟老人家的遗体做告别。  
田柾国自然是和闵玧其一起。这是闵玧其的长辈，也是自己的长辈。可他没有见过，也不好说些什么，只是默默的上了香，就跪在棺木附近地面的蒲团上烧纸。大概是因为喜丧，所以气氛并没有他想象的那么严肃，烧纸的时候旁边还有人跟他搭话，问他是谁家的孩子，怎么从来没见过。  
田柾国一时词穷，不知道要怎么解释自己的身份。  
“我弟弟。”闵玧其跪到田柾国旁边，“好久不见了五姨。”  
被他叫住五姨的人这才点点头，“原来就是这个孩子。你别说，跟你还真的有点像。”说着又去碰旁边的人，“你看，是不是挺像。”  
田柾国脸都红了，小声跟闵玧其咬耳朵，“我跟哥很像吗？”  
闵玧其把面前那一小摞纸钱全部烧干净，“可能是很像吧。”  
田柾国一下就开心了，但碍于这个场面的特殊性还是把笑意都憋了回去。

两人都没经历过这种事，跟着其他人身后瞎忙了好一阵才被祁卉叫去吃饭。老人家遗体的火化时间定在隔天的上午，当天剩下的时间都是亲人们轮流守在搭建好的灵堂里，就连夜晚也不例外。  
闵震是最后才去吃饭的。吃完发现田柾国还在旁边帮忙收拾碗筷忍不住把人叫了过来，“你怎么不去休息？”  
田柾国袖子都挽到手肘处，“不然就我一个没事做，我觉得不太好。”  
“你这孩子......”闵震把碗一放，“开那么久的车不累啊？闵玧其呢？他跑哪儿去了？”  
“玧其哥在洗碗。”田柾国笑笑，“闵叔叔，你还在生他的气吗？”田柾国心里还是懊恼，如果同样的事是由自己来说，会不会对方就不会那么怪罪闵玧其。闵玧其也不会做那样的梦......然而即使话在嘴边，他还是要乖乖憋住。  
闵震面对着田柾国又不好说什么，只能无奈地摇摇头。“算了，不说他。他不争气。”说完又想到既然田柾国知道，那自己是不是可以问问对象是谁。  
“他......不是故意的。”田柾国也不知道该怎么继续对话，“那你慢慢吃，我还是过去帮忙收拾一下。”  
“恩。”闵震于心不忍，“收完了就找地方休息去。你要是不好意思，就跟他说。”  
“好，我知道了。”

下午一点多的时候厨房里终于忙完了。  
虽然系了围裙，但闵玧其的衣服还是湿了一片。田柾国替他把最后那摞碗摆好，推着人往外，“你去把衣服换了，都弄湿了。”  
“车钥匙呢？”闵玧其把衣服湿掉的部分抓起来，“行李好像还在车上，都没有拿下来。”  
“我给妈妈了。”田柾国让他先去车子旁边等着，自己去找祁卉拿钥匙。

祁卉还是很忧心田柾国和闵玧其的相处会被闵震察觉出什么，可她又没办法把两人隔开不见面。她把钥匙交给田柾国，又反复地嘱咐对方要注意分寸。  
田柾国也不装傻了，“妈，我真的已经很克制了。我知道叔叔还在生哥哥的气，我也没想着现在就去叔叔面前认错或是怎样......可我也不能骗你说，我不喜欢他了。”  
祁卉被他说的哑口无言。  
“我知道你很难接受，但是你们对我来说都是重要的人，这个选择太难了。”田柾国轻轻叹气，“我去拿行李了。”  
“田柾国......”祁卉叫住他，“难道你打算就这样吗？和他一辈子？不光是我和你叔叔，我相信很多人都不能接受。在这样的环境下，你还能坚持多久呢？”  
田柾国想了想，“但我总要试试吧。” 

田柾国和闵玧其刚好住在闵玧其之前提过的那个表弟家。那个表弟的爸爸妈妈还在外地旅游，晚上才能赶回来。对方大学毕业没多久，正在市里一家公司实习。他把房间的钥匙交给闵玧其，自己又去灵堂那边帮忙。  
闵玧其把闵震和祁卉的行李分出来放去了隔壁的房间，自己和田柾国的则是一股脑先放进柜子里。他翻了件外套出来，准备一会儿睡了觉起来换。扭头发现田柾国抱着被子还在发呆，忍不住走过去挠了挠对方的下巴。“我刚才就想问了，怎么拿了钥匙回来就闷闷不乐的，出什么事了？”  
田柾国抬起头，“没什么。就是在想哥做的那个梦......”  
闵玧其把被子从他怀里扯出来，“别想了，都说是梦。我跟你说可不是想要你不开心。”闵玧其说完就把田柾国推倒，“好好睡觉！开那么久的车累不累啊？”  
“你亲一下就不累了。”田柾国张开双臂，“快点。”  
闵玧其转身拉了窗帘，“哥都不喊了？”  
“玧其哥！”田柾国拍拍手，“玧其哥快点过来亲我一下。”  
闵玧其跪在床上低头，伸手捏了捏他的鼻子。“小东西。”他亲了亲田柾国的额头，“怎么越大越爱撒娇了？”

53.

从闵玧其去郑号锡家借住那天算起，请假已经有五天。丧假闵玧其是直接给工作室老大去的电话，对方表示理解但语气里还是有点不高兴。闵玧其听出来了也只当不知道，开口承诺说下个月肯定不请假—虽然说话的时候一点底气都没有。现在这是遇上了突发情况，所以闵震才没有怎么样。  
晚饭的时候陆续给闵玧其打了电话，电话接通第一句就是问他什么时候回去。闵玧其避开了人群，绕到屋外没人的地方才问陆续是不是出了什么事。  
“也没什么事，就是想你了。”陆续在那边支支吾吾，见闵玧其根本不答话才说是被其他人抢了大单，所以老大很不爽，这几天每天都在发火骂人。  
闵玧其心里了然，怪不得之前对方会是那么个语气。“单子有多大？”  
“老大没说钱。但是我问了其他人，说是开一单吃三个月的那种程度。”陆续在那边哀嚎，“我也没想到对方指名点姓要找你，其他人都不用。所以闵老师你什么时候才回来啊？你说有事要请假，什么大事需要这么长时间？”

“我跟家里出柜了。”闵玧其云淡风轻地说了一句，那边直接哑火了。  
陆续呃呃啊啊好久才不太确认地开口问，“老师，你没跟我开玩笑吧？”  
“我跟你开这个玩笑干什么？吃饱了撑的？”闵玧其笑笑，“不过结果很惨烈。”  
“所以你请假是因为......”陆续说出自己的猜测，“被打断腿了？”  
“你才是在跟我开玩笑。”闵玧其也不知道陆续在想什么，“没打断腿，但是我爸现在根本不理我。当时我就想到你跟我说的，可见不管年纪多大，人一旦冲动起来是不会考虑那么多的。”  
“那你还好吗？”  
“还行吧。”闵玧其说着话发现田柾国从院子里出来，东张西望的像是在找人。“等我回来再说吧，我还有事，先挂了。”

“田柾国！”  
田柾国听到声音就走过去，“哥，你怎么还不回去。”  
闵玧其突然蹲下替他重新系了鞋带，“鞋带都散了，小心绊着了。”  
“好像小狗。”田柾国伸手摸摸闵玧其的头发，“谢谢哥。我看你一直没回来就出来找你。怎么？是工作上的事情吗？”  
闵玧其站起来拍拍手，“恩，不是什么大事。陆续打过来的。”  
“哦哦。”田柾国得意地晃晃脚，“哥系的蝴蝶结真好看。”  
闵玧其笑笑没说话，心里却想田柾国真是个小孩儿，这种事都能拿来瞎嘚瑟。

守灵的时候闵玧其、田柾国还有那个表弟一起守了中间的两点到四点。  
坐在灵堂里又冷又困，三个一人捧着一个杯子暖手，后来暖壶里的水倒完了，坐在最外面的闵玧其就自觉起身去厨房重新拎一壶来，剩下田柾国和那个表弟坐在椅子上。  
“我一直想问......”表弟突然开口，“你们是什么关系？”  
田柾国一愣，差点以为对方在房间里安了摄像头。  
表弟看他的表情连忙解释，“啊，你是不是误会了什么。因为没见过你，所以很好奇。但你和表哥长得很像。”  
这是田柾国第二次被人说长得和闵玧其相像了。他笑笑，“是弟弟。你不知道你表哥是组合家庭吗？”  
“我和他很久没见过了。”表弟不好意思地笑笑，“大人们也不会跟我说这些。”  
田柾国把搭在腿上的毯子往上拉了拉，“那你觉得他怎么样？”  
“胆子很大。”表弟一脸的心有余悸，“我小时候不懂事，估计很不受待见。后来他叫我一起看电影，那么恐怖的画面他却一点都不害怕。我就很佩服他。”  
田柾国憋着笑，“这样啊。”  
闵玧其回来的时候就看之前在两人之间弥漫的尴尬气氛没有了。他把水壶摆回原位，又好奇地看着田柾国想要询问是发生了什么事，田柾国摇摇头，接着搭在腿上毯子的遮掩捏了捏闵玧其的大腿肉，呲着牙笑了笑又重新坐回去玩手机。

夜里本来就凉，更何况这两人还在外面吹了那么久的风。  
闵玧其回房间的时候整个人困到眼睛都睁不开，毯子都没拿下去就那么倒头栽到床上。田柾国替他把鞋子脱下来扔去一边，又抱着他的脚往里一推，“哥怎么衣服都不脱就睡觉。”  
闵玧其打了个哈欠翻身趴在床上，一边伸手把旁边叠好的厚被子拉开往身上扯。“反正明天一大早又要起来，懒得动了。”他说着说着就觉得田柾国好像出了房间，想叫住对方问问是打算做什么，但是他实在太困，嘴巴张了张什么都没说出口就抱着枕头闭上了眼睛。在将睡未睡的边缘，他听见房间门开了又关，脚步声由远到近停在了床边—一个很温暖的东西被推到了他的脚边。  
田柾国把被子边角都掖好，关了灯才一溜小跑翻身上床。闵玧其那根快要被困断掉的神经又突然恢复过来，他脚蹬了几下也没弄明白对方塞进来的是什么东西。等田柾国躺上来以后他才转过去，“那是什么？”  
“给你灌了个热水瓶。”田柾国凑过去亲了亲闵玧其的额头，“之前记得有在厨房看到那种玻璃瓶，哥不是冷吗？这下不冷了吧。”

忙完火化等后续事宜以后，闵玧其他们也准备开车返程。返程的时间定在了隔天的一大早，所以剩下的时间闵玧其就带着田柾国在附近随便晃了晃。其实老家的变化还是蛮大，两个人逛了一阵子就觉得累，所以就近找了个空地坐着晒太阳。  
这里不像城市，阳光多多少少都被高大的建筑物遮挡去了一部分。闵玧其眯着眼睛仰着脸，舒服的整个人都快要睡着。田柾国托着下巴扭头看他，怎么看都觉得这人在太阳下白到反光甚至像是快要消失—他猛地伸手抓住了闵玧其的手臂，把人吓了一大跳。闵玧其睁开眼，“怎么了？”  
田柾国这下也反应过来，刚才脑中一闪而过的想法太蠢，他都不好意思说。面对着闵玧其疑惑的表情，他别扭地移开视线，然后趁对方重新转头过去的时候才飞快地亲了一下闵玧其的脸颊。“哥，我......”  
我好喜欢你还没说出口就听到有人在背后叫了他的名字。  
祁卉一脸震惊地站在后面不远处，“田柾国！”

54.

祁卉也说不出自己心里究竟是震惊多于失望还是怎么样—如果说之前她还抱有最后一丝期待，那么现在亲眼看到了她才明白田柾国口里的坚持和尝试有多认真。田柾国首先站了起来，下意识把闵玧其挡在身后。

“妈。”  
田柾国脸上还笑着，没有一点躲闪。闵玧其脸上的慌乱一闪而过也跟着站了起来。  
祁卉站着没动，等人站到面前了还有点没反应过来。  
“你也出来晒太阳吗？”田柾国笑了笑，“今天的太阳真好。”  
祁卉摇摇头，“你们这样......你们这样，不怕被人看到以后指指点点吗？”  
“可你不是别人。”田柾国看着祁卉，“妈，不要怪我好不好。”

祁卉深深吸了一口气，“你觉得你对得起谁？”她眼睛看向闵玧其，嘴里却说不出闵震的名字。“我之前就说过了，你这样不好，你这样不对......为什么你听不进去呢？”  
“阿姨，对不起。”一直默不作声的闵玧其突然开口，“这是我和他的选择，让你难过了对不起。我爸那边我会慢慢来，在他接受之前我都不会提到柾国。你可以先帮我们隐瞒吗？我知道你很难接受，可到目前为止我都没有想过要改变。”  
祁卉被气得说不出话，她没想到闵玧其会这么说。目光移到两人偷偷牵在一起的手，祁卉觉得自己血压又增高了不少。两个孩子坦坦荡荡地站在面前说着什么类似求祝福的话，她就算有气也发不了。“你们好自为之。”祁卉没再多说什么，转过身直接离开了那里。 

“所以这顿饭是为了庆祝她父母离婚吗？”田柾国趁林然去洗手间才找到了机会小声跟闵玧其确认。  
坐在另一边的郑号锡也张大了嘴巴，“还有这样的？”  
闵玧其看着一左一右两个人的夸张表情，不由得放下了手里的刀叉。“我说你们俩怎么回事？打听八卦能不能不要那么激动？”  
田柾国一脸委屈，“听八卦不激动就不正常了。”  
郑号锡也认同地狂点头。  
“具体的我也不知道，不过林然自己心里有数。”闵玧其笑笑，“不管你们听到了什么，都当不知道吧。人家一个女孩子，家里出这种事已经很难过了。请你们吃饭都还堵不住嘴吗？”  
这家西餐厅的气氛很好，只是大多是情侣的餐厅内，他们这一桌三男一女的搭配还是有点引人注目。林然一落座就觉得不太对劲，她依次看过几个人的脸，“你们背着我说我坏话呢！一个个都是什么表情？”  
闵玧其连忙摇头，“我可什么都没说。”剩下两个人也跟着附和。  
林然皱皱眉，“要是被我知道你们就死定了。”她切了一小块牛排，很快又打听起闵玧其和田柾国的事情来。“郑号锡说你没在之前那里做了，怎么？你要带着你弟远走高飞吗？”  
“你说的这是什么话？”闵玧其笑笑，“演戏呢？”  
林然轻轻拍了拍桌子，“你老实交代，我感觉我错过了很多东西。”

闵玧其捡重点大致给林然讲了一边，最后才解释说之前那边做的不大愉快，所以准备独立出来自己单干。不过他离职的时候陆续很是舍不得，就差一把鼻涕一把泪地挽留自己。  
林然一边听一边点头，“怪不得你之前还问我戒指的事。”  
“戒指？什么戒指？”郑号锡又来了精神，“求婚戒指吗？”瞎激动完才反应过来自己说了什么。他尴尬地看着闵玧其，又看了看田柾国，“我是不是多嘴了？”  
林然端起杯子抿了一口红酒，绝对不承认是自己说漏了嘴。  
闵玧其把田柾国的手从自己肩膀上抓下去，“戒指那是后面的事了。不过你都已经说了，我也没必要隐藏。”闵玧其笑着晃了晃田柾国的手，“这家伙最近总在说什么结婚证的事情，我都要被他烦死了。所以准备买对戒指先把他的嘴巴堵上。”  
田柾国整个人都傻了，看着闵玧其一句话都说不出来。  
“那我先恭喜了。”郑号锡举起高脚杯，“虽然有点不可思议，但还是希望你们好好的。”  
林然也笑着把杯子伸过去轻轻碰了碰，“恭喜。”

最近有些过敏，所以唯一没喝酒的闵玧其扮演了称职的司机—他先后送了林然和郑号锡才开着车往公寓走。林然已经搬出去住了，说来也是很巧，她那套房子的小区距离田柾国那个小区不远，就隔着一条街。不过因为中间那么多突发情况，田柾国到底也没有搬过去，而是每个月准时交着物管费，让房子空着没住人。  
田柾国今天可能是过于高兴，最后把红酒瓶里剩下的液体都吞进肚子里。还没走出西餐厅他就有点晕晕乎乎，等坐上了副驾驶简直就快和座位融为一体。闵玧其连送两个人他一点反应都没有，一直在闵玧其旁边保持昏睡状态。

降雪已经持续有三天，今天才有那么点要停止的迹象。  
车内开着空调，温度倒是不低。可闵玧其看田柾国睡的满脸通红，心里有点担心，还是先把人推醒了。田柾国眼睛努力睁了睁，终于成功对焦。他四下看了看，“哥，到了吗？”  
闵玧其摸摸他的额头，“下次不能让你喝那么多。”  
田柾国吃力地眨眨眼，“可是你要送我戒指啊。”  
“不然我怕某天醒来就已经在拉斯维加斯了。”闵玧其笑笑，“醒了就别睡了，我怕你缺氧。”  
“不用跑那么远。日本有个地方也承认同性婚姻的。”田柾国取了安全带，重新调整了舒服的坐姿才又把安全带系上。“不过我没打算用这种东西束缚哥。如果只是为了拿到一纸证书而做点什么，好像就违背了我的初衷。所以哥千万不要有压力，就当我是在跟你开玩笑就好。”田柾国扭过头看着闵玧其，“倒是哥很难做吧。”  
“怎么突然这么说？”闵玧其疑惑。  
田柾国看着窗外的路标，“你已经很久没有回家看过了。”  
“他不想见我，我也没必要回去碍眼。”闵玧其打了转弯灯，“知道他过的很好就可以了。”

55.

话是这么说，但田柾国知道闵玧其并没有那么潇洒。

如果不算前段时间去老家奔丧前的那次落脚，闵玧其已经有很久没有回去看过闵震了。反倒是祁卉和田柾国的关系缓和了不少，仿佛在不知不觉中被拉入了同一个阵营，偶尔也会在打电话的时候提几句要两人一起回家吃顿饭。每每遇到这种情况田柾国都觉得尴尬。他当然知道祁卉是好意，但闵玧其毕竟是因为自己才会对闵震出柜，自己再去闵玧其面前说这种话怎么都会奇怪。然而不幸中的万幸是闵玧其的工作还算顺利，虽然开始那段时间真的很艰难，但人脉还在，所以也慢慢走上了正轨。

“哥想滑雪吗？”田柾国盯着窗外飞舞的雪花出神，“或者是泡温泉？”  
闵玧其也看了一眼窗外，“你想去吗？那我安排一下时间。”  
“我就是随便说说。”田柾国嘴角含笑，“你最近太辛苦了。”

田柾国会这么问也是因为前段时间帮郊区一座休闲山庄重新设计了套票的票面图案。除了早就说好的报酬以外，那边的负责人还额外赠送了两份套票—温泉和滑雪场通用的。田柾国计划是给祁卉送去一套，自己在中间调节两边的时间，最终能一起过周末。说不定泡泡温泉，父子俩的关系就缓和了，他也能趁这个机会适当地暗示一些什么。田柾国不打算一辈子都这么藏着瞒着，至少他要对得起闵玧其的坦诚和勇气。不管闵震会怎么想自己，他都认了。  
闵玧其笑笑没接话。  
“如果哥有兴趣的话我去安排。”田柾国捏捏他的手，“这种事就不用麻烦你出马了，我自己能搞定。”  
“好吧。”闵玧其看出他是真有那个想法，也就顺其自然地答应下来。

田柾国跟祁卉提了这事，祁卉二话不说就让他赶紧安排。  
“你闵叔叔这段时间连个笑脸都没有，我在他面前都不敢说起你，生怕他会想到玧其心里又难受。”祁卉不停叹气，“你说你们两个做的这叫什么事？你啊，我就该把你生成女儿，这样谁都不用愁。”  
田柾国都被祁卉逗笑了，“妈，你在说什么？有两个儿子不好吗？”  
“你就是看我心软才会着了你的道。”祁卉埋怨他，“反正这件事还算你有心。你叔叔那边我去说，你负责把玧其弄去。”   
“放心吧。”田柾国让她放宽心，“玧其哥是不会拒绝我的。我就担心叔叔会识破我的小伎俩......唉，要是叔叔能不生气就好了。”  
“你也不能不让他生气。”祁卉叹气，“等你做了父母才会知道，这种事不管放在哪个家庭都可以说是一场灾难。”  
“我这不是没机会做父母了吗？”田柾国笑笑，“我就想着好好陪着你和叔叔。”  
祁卉这才反应过来他说的没机会是什么意思，“难道你们不打算领养一个孩子吗？”  
田柾国愣住，“妈，这件事还太遥远了。”  
“我知道。”祁卉苦笑，“我就是觉得太不容易......算了，就先这样吧。”

闵震果然拒绝了去山庄过周末的提议。田柾国心里失望，又不好在闵玧其面前表现出来。毕竟他之前还很有信心，提前就跟山庄那边预约好了行程。前脚接完祁卉的电话，后脚就看闵玧其开门回来。田柾国收拾起失望的情绪迎上去，“今天还挺早。”  
闵玧其点点头，“因为下午约了人在外面谈事，谈完我就回来了。不然某些人又要饿着肚子等我回家才肯吃饭。”  
田柾国替他把大衣挂好，“昨天那是意外。再说一个人吃饭也不香，当然要等你回家再吃。”  
闵玧其瞪他一眼，“就你话多。”

吃饭的时候两人又商量了一下周末去滑雪的事。闵玧其本来还想叫上郑号锡和林然凑热闹，后来在田柾国想过二人世界的抗议声中打消了这个念头。  
“不过你怎么老是唉声叹气的？”闵玧其洗完澡出去就看田柾国一边收拾东西一边发呆，“家里出什么事了吗？”  
“没有没有。”田柾国连忙否认，生怕被闵玧其知道了什么。“我就是担心自明天滑雪输给你，那也太丢脸了。”  
闵玧其笑着捏了他的脸，“那是自然。我肯定比你厉害。”  
田柾国仰脸让他捏了个舒服，“那哥千万要脚下留情。”  
“行了，我来收拾，你去洗澡。”闵玧其催他，“明天还要早起。你要是赖床的话，我们就干脆别去了。”  
田柾国跳起来亲他一口，“我这就去！”

下午两点多的雪道状态正好。  
闵玧其和田柾国跟着教练试滑了一上午，都找回了状态和手感。于是两人在吃过午饭后便商量在休息过后重新找一条中级蓝道滑滑看。在一条分岔路闵玧其跟田柾国滑向了不同的方向，在闵玧其意识到对方没有跟上来以后就按照之前说好的那样先滑去了集合点等人。在等待的时候闵玧其发现有人很费力地在雪地里行走，他放下手里的咖啡杯，准备过去帮帮忙。那人没有拒绝他的帮忙，等一起重返休息区摘下滑雪面罩，闵玧其才惊讶地叫出了声—“爸，你怎么会在这里？”

一开始谁都没有说话。  
闵玧其看闵震杯子里的茶水不多，抬起手叫来了服务生。闵震握住再一次填满水的茶杯，慢悠悠地开口，“瘦了。”  
闵玧其下意识地扭头看向旁边的玻璃落地窗，“最近可能没太休息好。”他有些尴尬地和闵震对视，“你也瘦了。”  
“我最近总是想到你小时候的事。”闵震说着话，嘴角也自然而然地被笑意勾起。“想到你第一次开口叫爸爸，想到你抓着我的手摇摇晃晃地迈出第一步。你从小就不太哭，起初我和你妈妈都担心你是不是有什么毛病，还带着你跑了不少医院。后来老人家说眼泪少是好事，我们才慢慢放下心来。”  
“过年的时候带你回老家，所有人都说我们没把你带好，因为你瘦瘦小小的，胃口也不好。那天晚上你妈妈哭了好久，一直在自责。不知道怎么回事，在你妈妈去世以后的很长一段时间我总能想起那天晚上她的眼泪。”

“看你从那么小一点长成现在这样我就觉得很神奇。”闵震看向闵玧其，“你长得像我，性子却像你妈妈。她不爱说话，性子也比较冷淡。正是因为这种性格，她击退了不少追求者，最后只剩我一个。我对她一直很愧疚，因为我没有照顾好她。甚至在遇到你祁阿姨之前，都没有要重组家庭的想法。只想着我要把你带大，我要看着你变成有担当的男子汉。”  
闵玧其没说话，默默地低下了头。  
“逼你学钢琴这件事我从没后悔过。”闵震摇摇头，“一方面觉得你能学到东西，另一方面就是我的私心。因为你妈妈会弹钢琴，看你坐在那架钢琴前，我好像就重新回到了年轻时候，重新回到了遇到她的那个琴房。可现在想想，我好像从一开始就错了。因为你是你，她是她，你不该活在她的阴影下。”  
“其实学钢琴挺好的。”闵玧其笑，“我现在不后悔。”  
“那时我狠下心把你送去琴房，无论你怎么说不都没有心软。看着你气鼓鼓地坐在钢琴面前板着一张脸也不听老师的话，我心里又气又好笑，还自己跟自己打赌说，你要是哭，那我绝对不再强迫你。可一天、两天再到一个星期、两个星期，你没有哭，也没有再在我面前说过不想去。后来老师跟我说你有天赋，我还欣慰你遗传到了妈妈的艺术细胞。”闵震把杯子放下，“其实你只是在用一种我不懂的方式反抗，而我还沾沾自喜，认为孩子都会听家长的话。”

“不让你从小学钢琴你会不会更快乐一点呢？”闵震顿了顿，“一想到这里我就忍不住回忆你那张没表情的脸。我不知道学钢琴这件事是好还是坏，现在来判定对错也没有意义了。”  
“没关系的。”闵震忍不住开口打断他，“爸，我没有记恨过你。”  
闵震伸出手盖在闵玧其的手上，他微微用力握住下方的拳头，最后慢慢松开。“去吧，玩的开心一点，还有人在等你。”  
闵玧其眼泪在眼眶里打转，最后还是憋了回去。“爸，你......”  
闵震没让他继续说下去，“去吧，我再坐一会儿。上年纪以后就不敢多运动，身体吃不消。”  
“下周我回家吃饭。”闵玧其把自己的围巾绕到了闵震脖子上，“可以炖汤吗？”  
闵震点了点头。

闵震收回视线，不再看雪地上搂抱在一起的两个身影。  
他笑了笑，叫了服务生结账。


End file.
